Yuuma Yatsumi
Yuuma Yatsumi (Kanji: 八海 優真, Romanji; Yatsumi Yuuma) is an ex kunoichi from Kumogakure, and the mother of Souhei Uchiha . She had a short relationship with Itachi Uchiha, but ended it shortly after their son, Souhei, was born. Contents https://narutooriginals.fandom.com/wiki/Empty_OC_Article_Template# hide#Background #Personality #Appearance #Abilities ##Status #Part I #Trivia #Reference Background Yuuma was born and raised as a shinobi in Kumogakure. Her ninja career was cut short as a chuunin when she was severely injured on a mission, so she retired and became a seamstress. Her skills in ingraning chakra into cloth bought her a wide reputation as an expert clothing maker. In her early thirties, she met Itachi Uchiha and became enamored with him, though he did not reveal his real name to her, instead giving her the alias "Itachi Inoue". She had a short relationship with him, during which she became pregnant with a son. Their relationship ended shortly after Souhei was born, and Itachi left. She spent the next several years working outside of Kumogakure and raising Souhei on a small silk farm. Itachi visted occasionally, but never stayed for long. Seeing how much Souhei loved Itachi, and how much it hurt him to see his father leave, she fostered resentment toward him. She began to grow suspicious when she overheard some shinobi talking about the Akatsuki, missing nin who wore black cloaks with red clouds. She recognized that Itachi wore a cloak like this, and asked the men who the Akatsuky were. Among the ones they knew, they listed Itachi Uchiha. They explained to her who Itachi Uchiha was when she asked. Upon realizing who Souhei's father was and what he did, she rushed home and began to pack their things. Itachi showed up to her home as she was rushing to pack, and she readied herself to fight him. When she realized that there would be no way for her to beat him, she used a wind jutsu to buy time and took Souhei to the back of the house. She took out a scroll and bit a small cut into Souhei's thumb, pressed it to the scroll, and summoned a giant golden eagle named Taika. She told Taika to take Souhei to safety and to keep him away from Itachi no matter what. As Taika took Souhei away, she turned her attention back to Itachi. She initiated a fight, but Itachi wasn't willing to fight her, saying that she wasn't who he was after. During a break in their fight, Kisame came up behind her and cut her nearly in half with his sword, killing her. Personality Yuuma was a very kind woman, but stoic as well. She valued love and generosity, and did her best to serve others around her. She had a strong temper and often shouted when she was mad or in a disagreement. She loved her son more than anything, and did her best to instill the values of kindness, honesty, and familial bonds into him, though unintentionally confused him by telling him he should stay away from his father. She had a very strong relationship with her son, and her dying thoughts were of him. Appearance Yuuma was thin, pale, and had freckles on her cheeks. Her hair was a dark purpley-maroon, sleek, and shiney, and she wore a long kimono. Abilities Yuuma is very skilled in infusing chakra into threads to make clothing to be used by shinobi. She has very precise chakra control. She is also able to use a summoning jutsu to summon giant golden eagles. Part I Yuuma appears in Souhei's flashbacks of his early childhood, and is always shown to be very loving toward him. She is the driving force behind his desire to do good and be good, even after she dies. Souhei speaks very highly of her to Kiyoko, which makes Kiyoko wish she was able to meet her. Trivia Quotes (To Souhei): Your father is a very bad man, Souhei. He's done very bad things and we need to stay away from him. Reference .